


Enjoying the Sight?

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, blindfold, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is on a week-long business trip, leaving Eren behind. It’s not the brightest idea to leave a horny teenager alone, especially not if said teenager owns a camera.<br/>It all leads to shameless sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoying the Sight?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait, I am drowning in schoolwork at the moment and my teachers have never heard of 'free time'. Apparently it's just something that exists in legends. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this smutty smut!

Moans and pants filled the bedroom, sounds leaving my parted lips in a mess. I glanced over briefly at the camera that I had carefully placed on the wardrobe with a perfect view of my naked body. I gave it a playful smile before turning my attention back to my hardened dick.

Running a hand along the skin, I tilted my head back onto the pillow, spreading my legs further for the camera.

It’s been a while since I last masturbated, I haven’t done it a single time since Levi and I got together. He was always there to please my sexual needs, just like I was there for him. Needless to say, we fucked like horny bunnies.

Gasping Levi’s name, I sped up the strokes, my toes curling in pleasure. I closed my eyes as I began rolling my hips into my hand, seeking more of that delicious friction.

This was all Levi’s fault. If he didn’t have a work that required him to travel away for a week, I wouldn’t have to do this. He was thousands of miles away from me and in another time zone, and so we couldn’t even talk over Skype. Every awaken moment was dedicated to work, and he needed all sleep he could get. I was all alone back home, Levi unable to take me with him. And I was horny.

That was how it came to this.

Just masturbating wouldn’t change much; Levi wouldn’t know how crazy he drove me when he wasn’t even here. Then I got the idea to set up a camera and record myself before sending it to my lover.

Smiling, I arched my back, hand moving faster over my erection. When Levi sees this, and I know he will as soon as he gets it, he might come in his pants from just watching me. I know very well what kind of effect I have on him, and I was going to use that to its full potential.

“Levi,” I moaned, biting my lower lip softly. Precum was leaking from my hard dick, and I used it as lubricant. My free hand traveled over my body and I imagined it was Levi’s instead of mine, imagined it was him who was touching me and pleasuring me.

Feeling myself grow closer to my release, I cracked my eyes open to give the camera a loving look.

“I love you, Levi,” My voice was low, but just high enough for Levi to hear when he watched the video later. With those last words, I threw my head back as I came over my stomach.

The orgasm wasn’t as good as the ones I always got whenever I had sex with Levi, but it would do for now. Besides, I knew that the very sight of me like this might get Levi back home earlier than expected.

Coming down from my orgasm, I lied still and tried to catch my breath again. I looked into the camera, giving it a smirk before sitting up on the bed. On steady legs, I walked up to the camera and turned it off, the red light indicating that it was recording faded.

With a sigh I rolled my shoulders, trying not to mind the sticky feeling on my skin from the cum. I would have to take a shower soon, or as soon as possible, but I needed to send the video.

Oh, Levi would love this.

 

-

 

Fidgeting with the hem of my hoodie, I waited patiently for the call over Skype to be answered. I’ve stayed up most of the night, waiting for the moment Levi would get back to the hotel. This was just a quick call before both of us went to bed, but I was planning on making it memorable.

I missed Levi more than I could’ve ever thought. I had worn his hoodie the whole day, his scent calming me down even though he weren’t here with me. It was slightly too large for me; Levi had bought it over sized, claiming that it was a good piece of clothing when cuddling. At the time, I had claimed it to be unnecessary since I was hot enough for him, but now I appreciated it. It felt like constantly getting a warm hug from Levi, and for now that was enough to keep me going for two more days until he finally came home.

The beeping sound in my headphones ended, exchanged with a familiar voice that left me smiling.

“Impatient, Eren?” Levi’s voice sounded irritated, but held an affection that made me blush. “I just got inside, let me take off my shoes.”

A shuffling sound reached me through my headphones and I waited patiently for Levi to return. When I heard his voice again, I pushed the button for a video call. The video call was accepted immediately, the loading sign turning on the screen in front of me. I pulled up my legs to my chest, hugging them to my body and resting my head on my knees.

Hearing Levi’s voice calmed me, but I needed to see him. Even though I wanted nothing else but to have him here with me, seeing him was good enough for now.

Skype connected us the second later, the screen showing Levi’s familiar face. He wore his suit, tie loose around his neck and hair slightly messy for the stressful day. When he saw me, his eyes shone up and a small smile spread on his lips. I smiled back, certain he would see it in the dark room only lit up by the light of my computer screen.

“Are you wearing my hoodie?” Levi raised an eyebrow, resting his head lazily on his hand. “Miss me that much?”

I huffed, licking my lips at his question. “You have no idea.”

“Actually, I think I have,” He mumbled, his gaze suddenly full of lust. “All thanks to that video you sent me.”

With a soft laughter, I leaned back in my chair. “Did you like it?”

I already knew the answer, it was quite obvious and his reaction when I asked only confirmed it. He looked at me through half lidded eyes, a smirk on his lips that he softly bit down on.

Before he could answer, I started to spread my legs for him. “It’s nothing compared to seeing it live, though.”

“Eren,” his voice was low with a dangerous hint. It didn’t make me hesitate in my movements and I gave him a cocky smirk. “When I get back home, you’ll have to pay the price.”

Letting my legs rest on the armrests, I tilted the camera slightly so that he would see all of me. A sharp intake of breath reached my ears at the sight; I was after all only wearing the hoodie and nothing else.

“I count on it.”

My hands traveled over tights, my skin tingling at the touch. Staring into the camera for best affect, I let my hands move to the insides of my legs. Levi’s eyes darkened at the sight, a growl leaving his throat as he sat up straighter, hands in front of him. I didn’t know why he wouldn’t touch himself, but if I had to guess it would be because he wanted to save himself for me.

Wasn’t my lover just adorable?

Letting my hands travel over my legs, I just brushed past my dick that was covered by the hoodie. I played with the hem of the hoodie, moving it over my dick and creating delicious friction. Levi groaned, shifting in his seat and I gave him a smile before licking my lips.

“Enjoying the sight?”

The magnificent sound that left Levi’s parted lips was answer enough for me. To reward the cute sound, I pulled up my hoodie while running my fingers over my stomach. My erected dick stood tall without the hoodie, hardening under Levi’s stare.

My hands continued to travel up over my body, pulling the clothing with before letting it go as I reached my chest, flashing my nipples only for my lover. After letting go of the fabric, my hands parted ways; one went back down over my toned stomach, while the other was brought up to my mouth. I licked my fingers, making a small show out of something so simple, all while looking at Levi through the camera.

The hand that graced over my stomach brushed past my dick, making it twitch at the contact. My fingers left light touches on my skin, gracefully traveling over the inside of my leg. I parted my legs further, rolling my hips once to get into a more comfortable position for my ass.

Taking the fingers into my mouth, I started sucking on the skin while my other hand continued to travel. Levi’s gaze went from my mouth to my other hand that was slowly coming up to my dick, and then back up to my mouth before repeating. I smirked around my fingers, letting them go one by one with a soft ‘pop’.

“Hard time deciding what to focus on?” I was sure Levi could hear the teasing tone of my voice, and he sent me a dangerous glare so full of lust that my dick twitched again.

“Oh, you lovely little devil,” he murmured, voice turning an octave lower through my headphones and making me shiver in anticipation. “You know exactly how hard it is for me, watching you and unable to touch your delicious body.”

I moaned as a response, turned on by his voice. My fingers found my dick and as he continued speaking, starting to pump myself slowly.

“Just think of the things I’ll do when I get back home,” Levi’s words were ended with a breathy chuckle as he leaned back in his chair, observing my moving hand with hungry eyes. “I’ll make sure you won’t be able to walk the next day.”

Whimpering, I let my other hand reach down to my ass. A finger, slick with saliva, played at my asshole and the sight seemed to make it harder for Levi to keep his hands on the table in front of him. His fingers twitched as if wanting to reach down to his, without a doubt, hardened dick and he shifted in his chair.

I teased him by refusing to penetrate myself on my finger just yet, letting it circle the tight muscle but never slipping in. Levi groaned, pink tongue wetting his dry lips.

Was I imagining it, or was Levi’s breathing heavier by now?

That was when I was hit by a brilliant idea, a way to tease Levi further while getting exactly what I wanted. If I did well, I could perhaps even get Levi to touch himself in front of me.

“Levi,” I gasped his name, earning a quiet hum as an answer. “Anything special you want me to do?”

“Eren, my lovely Eren,”Levi murmured, his voice carrying a hint of impatient that I knew he desperately tried to hide. “Are you sure you want to play this game?”

I nodded eagerly, biting my lower lip before rolling my hips into my hand. Releasing my lip with a gasp, I gave a second roll. When I spoke, it was hard to focus on the words, to make sense and it was a wonder I actually managed to do so. “I thought we were already playing?”

The low, dark chuckle that followed from Levi sent shivers down my body and straight to my dick. I jerked up into my hand, the chair creaking in protest while a moan escaped my lips.

Levi shook his head slowly, a sly smirk on his lips. “I think I’ll just sit back and enjoy the show.”

This time, the groan of disapproval came from me, but I didn’t still my movements. My plan to have Levi dirty talk me to release didn’t work, but that wouldn’t stop me. I would just have to put on such a good ‘show’ for him that he wouldn’t be able to resist.

“Then you better enjoy it.”

With those words as a warning, I pushed my finger into me. My eyelids fell and I tilted my head back with a quiet cry.

Continuing to pump myself, I made sure to run my thumb over the slit and smear precum over my dick. I moved the finger inside of me in time of the pumps, creating a rhythm that had me arching up in my hand.

Moaning, I cracked an eye open to glace at Levi. He stared back at me, a look of concentration on his features, his hands fidgeting on top of the table. I grinned at him before adding a second slick finger, stretching my asshole for him.

“Levi,” I whimpered, moving my two fingers deeper inside me, trying to find my special spot. “Look what you’ve done.”

A breathy chuckle reached me from Levi, his breathing heavy when he spoke. “Are you implying this is my fault?”

Nodding, I let out a small whine as my dick twitched at his dark voice, so full of lust that I could’ve come right then and there from the voice alone. “It is.”

Propping up on his elbows, Levi leaned forward, closer to the camera. He made a scolding sound, one that made me whine again. “It isn’t I who masturbates now, is it?”

“N-no,” I stammered, growing impatient that I couldn’t seem to find the spot inside of me. Levi was distracting me, but I didn’t mind that part. “But if you were here, then I would have fucked you. Instead I’m left like this.”

With an approving sound of Levi, he shifted in his chair again, gaze focused on my two fingers. “That is true, but I’m in the very same situation and you don’t see me moving my fingers in my ass.”

Levi licked his lips, and I gave him a seductive smirk. “Well, I would love to see you join me.”

At that, Levi didn’t answer, only giving me an amused grin. I didn’t really give him time to answer either as I curled my fingers inside me, finally brushing past the thing I was looking for. A jolt of pleasure surged through me and I pushed myself down on my fingers, taking them deeper with a breathless moan.

“Eren.”

The sudden serious edge in Levi’s voice made me focus on him, still moving my fingers and pumping myself, although slowly.

“I want you to look at me as you come.”

I almost let out a triumphal laughter. Seems like I managed to push him this far after all. Not letting the sound of a laughter slip past my lips, I gave him a look carrying all the lust I had tried to hold back.

“It will be my pleasure.”

Curling my fingers again, I hit the spot dead on. My pumping sped up, precum dripping down my length and then used as lubricant to move my hand faster.

I teased the spot, massaged it like Levi always did for me. Shivers of pleasure went straight to my dick, making it twitch in anticipation in my hand. All the while, I made sure to look at Levi, holding his gaze as I let sweet sounds leave my mouth. My own sounds drenched his heavy breathing, and I barely noticed how his hands started to massage his tights, trying to give himself some sort of release of pleasure while not actually touching himself.

Feeling the pressure in my lower stomach building up, I knew my release was near. My sounds of pleasure turned into gasps of Levi’s name and I could hear him moan mine back to me.

The sound of my name leaving Levi’s lips in a low moan was enough to send me over the brink of pleasure. With a final pump of my dick, I came over my stomach, cum smearing my hand. My scream was stuck in my throat, my fingers forced to move against my spot during my orgasm.

Coming down from my height, I took a shaking breath. I pulled my fingers out of me and released my limp dick.

Smiling at Levi, I raised an eyebrow at the obvious large bulge in his pants. I was impressed that he hadn’t come himself yet from watching me. He had a much greater will that what I had imagined.

Taking my legs down from the armrests, I was careful to not get any cum on Levi’s hoodie. He would kill me if I did and then force my corpse to clean it.

“Enjoyed the ‘show’?” My question earned me a deep chuckle and I hummed happily at the sound.

“You know I did,” Levi sat up straighter, hands in front of him again. “I can’t wait until I get home.”

The low voice held a hint of something else, a silent promise of something I knew I would enjoy. After all, Levi always held his promises.

 

-

 

Glancing at the clock for the hundredth time the last minute, I shifted my weight from one leg to the other. The train station I stood at was a mess of bodies, some waiting for the train so that they could board it while others, like me, waited for our loved ones to come home with said train.

It had been two days since I last spoke to Levi, masturbating in front of him and leaving him “too hard to sleep” as he had said. That was something I took proudness in. I couldn’t wait to see him, and it didn’t help that the train he was supposed to come in with was late.

Fucking Train Company.

The announcement had come half an hour ago, stating from the speakers that the train would be late because of “complications along the tracks”. Great. Just fucking great.

Muttering curses under my breath, I glared at the tracks in front of me, blaming them for the delay. Levi would have been here with me, in my arms, if not for the tracks.

Some people around me gave me weird glances, but none of them complained at my behavior. It must have been quite obvious that I was waiting for my lover, based on my lack of package and how well I made sure to dress today. I knew that I was always irresistible to Levi, but when I dressed in my best clothes, a pair of jeans that hugged my butt and a button up shirt with the top buttons open to show my collarbone, then it was a wonder Levi didn’t fuck me right then and there. The only thing that would stop him from humping me, and from me doing the same with him, when he stepped out of that train was the fact that we were in public. Once we were alone however, I would receive my punishment. I deserved it, and I looked forward to it, excited over what Levi might do with me, what kind of ideas he would fulfill.

My impatience was running low when the train finally arrived, 45 minutes later than what it should have. People flooded out of the train while others pushed their way into it.

I stood on my tiptoes, scanning the crowd to try and find the familiar tuff of hair and eyes like steel. I almost cursed that Levi wasn’t taller; this would have been much easier then.

“Eren!”

The familiar voice had me turning around, coming face to face with my lover. My concentrated expression turned into one of pure happiness and I wasted no time before embracing Levi in a breathtaking hug.

To have Levi in my arms again is a feeling I couldn’t possibly explain; no words would do it justice. I could finally hold him close to me, feel his heart beat in his chest close to mine, letting his sweet scent drench me. His breath ghosted my cheek and I could feel his eyelashes flutter as he closed his eyes.

“I missed you,” my voice was muffled by his hair that I had buried my face in, but even if he didn’t hear the words he would understand.

“I missed you too,” he answered, pulling me down in a heated kiss that earned us many stares from the mass of people around us. “Let’s get home.”

I couldn’t believe it had only been a week, only seven days that separated us. Yet, it had felt like months. I couldn’t wait until everything would go back to the usual, to have Levi with me again and to be able to talk and touch to him whenever I wanted to.

In the taxi home, since I had yet to get a driver’s license, we could barely keep our hands away from each other. It was a wonder we didn’t rip off our clothes and fuck each other in the backseat of the yellow car. I don’t think the taxi driver would have appreciated if we did.

During the ride, Levi’s hand rested on my leg, occasionally traveling closer to my crotch. I placed my hand on top of his, not to stop him, but to guide him to the place I wanted him to touch. When his hand touched the growing bulge in my pants, he let out a breathy chuckle.

“Impatient as always,” he murmured, leaning towards me to kiss my cheek and to make his words inaudible to the driver. “Just patiently wait until we get home and then you’ll get the punishment you deserve.”

Shivering, I let out a quiet whine, indicating that I didn’t want to wait. I knew that I would get my punishment anyway, and I knew we would both love it, but I didn’t want to wait so long for it.

 

-

 

It took 10 more minutes of an impressive self-control from both me and my lover, before we stepped out of the taxi with clothes intact and with growing erection covered only by a layer of clothing. We paid the taxi driver, who gave us a strange look, before we stumbled into our apartment.

Levi’s luggage was placed in the small hall, shoes neatly placed next to it and jackets hung up. Even though I was impatient, I knew that Levi wouldn’t like it if I was careless with my manners.

Without saying anything, Levi walked into the bedroom, hips swaying as he walked. I followed, just as silently, biting my lower lip while I wondered what he was going to do with me. This wouldn’t be vanilla, most likely far from it, and I couldn’t wait to get started.

I loved it when Levi was rough with me.

“Undress.”

Levi’s simple word was more of an order, one that I couldn’t disobey even if I wanted to. He watched me with enormous patience as I started to undress, clothes falling down to the wooden floor in a heap. The last piece to join said heap was my underwear that I stepped out off, coming to stand in front of Levi in the bedroom. He looked me over, a grin playing on his lips.

“Lie down on the bed,” Levi nodded against the bed, watching me as I lied down on my back on the soft cotton. Not knowing what to do with myself now, excitement rushing through my body, I spread my legs and giving Levi a great view. My embarrassment over doing things like this with Levi had disappeared long ago and now we both enjoyed it.

Levi gave me a grin and walked up to the bed. I wondered what he would do to me, and I figured that I should lie completely still for him.

“Close your eyes,” he murmured, voice much softer now. I did as I was told, letting myself fall into darkness as I heard him shift around me. Soft fabric pressed against my closed eyes and a small smile spread on my lips.

Levi was blindfolding me. It was something he very rarely did, but once he actually did it, it was a sign that he wanted me to feel it all. I wasn’t supposed to watch him; I was supposed to feel him. Without my vision I would become much more sensitive to his touch.

He knew me all too well. As well as I knew him.

Blindfolding me wouldn’t be enough; this was my punishment after all. I waited eagerly for him to continue, and soon enough I felt soft fabric around my wrists as well. My hands were pulled up over my head and a shuffling sound could be heard as Levi tied the fabric around my wrists and then around the headboard. I wasn’t going anywhere and now I was completely at Levi’s mercy.

With a soft whine, I moved on the bed as far as my restrictions allowed me, getting into a more comfortable position. The warmth of Levi’s body left me and the room became quiet except for my own breaths and a soft ruffling sound that could meant a hundredth different things.

Levi’s absence left me to think. I was lying naked on the bed, tied up and unable to see anything but darkness. Levi could easily wrap his lips around my dick, run his tongue over my skin, and hold my hips down as he sucks me. I felt my dick twitch and growing hard at the thought alone.

A dark chuckle could be heard as Levi moved closer to me. “What dirty thoughts are running through your mind, Eren?”

I opened my mouth to answer, but before any sounds could leave my lips, I was interrupted by something rubbery against my dick. I gasped, tilting my head to the side as I tried to identify what the rubbery feeling was.

“It wouldn’t be any fun if you came too soon, now would it?” Levi’s voice was dark with lust and carried a teasing tone. The rubbery object slipped onto my dick, Levi’s fingers working skillfully to make sure the object was fitting my dick as it should. I still had no idea what he was doing, but it really wasn’t that hard to figure out.

“I’ll allow you to come when you beg for it,” Levi’s hands left me with those words, the rubber tight on my dick and would stop me from release.

I moved slightly on the bed, trying to get used to the strange sensation around my dick. Levi had just put a cockring on me. Since when did we have a cockring? The only logical explanation was that he had bought it on the way home, wanting to try out something new while he punished me.

So far, I actually liked the idea. But then again, that would probably change in the following minutes when I finally needed my release.

The shuffling sounds started again, but this time I didn’t have to wait for long until I felt Levi climb into bed. I could feel his bare skin against mine, and I longed to touch it by myself.

“Open your mouth,” I followed Levi’s order without hesitation, parting my lips after wetting them with my tongue. Fingers buried themselves in my messy hair, guiding my lips to Levi’s dick. Even though I couldn’t see, it wasn’t hard to tell that he was already hardening.

Knowing what was expected of me, without even letting Levi order me, I kissed the underside of hid dick. Licking and sucking gently, I found my way to the head and wasted no time before taking him in.

“Good boy,” Levi mused, his grip in my hair hardening as he started to forcefully move my head to decide the rhythm. “So eager to taste me.”

I hummed around his dick as an answer, loving the way a silent gasp left his lips at the sensation. Oh, if only I could’ve seen the way his lips parted with that gasp, his head tilting back in pleasure. However, all I could do was to suck him dry, but I was quite happy with that as well.

Levi pulled my hair, forcing me to come back to the tip, before pushing me down again. I did the best I could, sucking and humming around him, and every time I was pulled back to the tip, I pressed my tongue against the slit. Soon enough, I had Levi moaning above me, breathing heavy as he moved his hips to match the movement of my head. His push of my head became faster, his grinds more desperate as I knew he was closing up to his orgasm.

If I could I would’ve given him some kind of warning, perhaps a wink, before I pushed down as far as I could on him, not caring about the pull on my hair. The fine hair tickled my nose as I swallowed around him, feeling the salty taste that indicated that he was much closer to release than what I first thought. And it was my job to bring him over that edge.

Humming, I let him grind down into me as I sucked on his dick. Every time my head was pulled back and away from his dick, I let my teeth ghost past his sensitive skin, and every time I was pushed down on him, I replaced my teeth with tongue against him.

It didn’t take long until he came. After all, no one, not even Levi, would be able to last for long after a sex-less week without me.

Cum filled my mouth, but I didn’t swallow it. I wanted to tease Levi, and if he wanted me to do something, he would have to tell me to. He pulled back from me, dick leaving my mouth while his entangled fingers stayed in my hair.

“Eren, you’re such a good boy,” Levi murmured out of breath and I was impressed that he managed to speak, and actually make sense, right after an orgasm. His free hand came up to my face, fingers gripping my chin to tilt my head back slightly and stopping cum to drip out of my mouth. “Now, be an even better boy and swallow.”

Finally getting the order I wanted, I obliged and swallowed. The cum was salty and sticky, but I enjoyed it nonetheless. I had missed it all.

After I had swallowed, a thumb forced my lips to part and Levi gave a content sound. I managed to lick the thumb before he withdrew, shifting on the bed again as his fingers left my hair. Licking my lips, I continued to lie still. I was in Levi’s hands, which were, without a doubt, good hands.

A sound of something popping open was heard and I automatically shifted on the bed, letting my legs cover me up slightly. I recognized that sound, hell, how couldn’t I after all the times I’ve heard it? The important question, however, was; what was he using the lube for?

The opening of the bottle of lube could mean a lot of things. Levi could be preparing himself, although I doubted he would fuck me this early on, and it was just as unlikely that he would prepare himself for me to fuck. After all, it was my punishment.

So, the only logical explanation to the lube was-

“Ah, Levi!” My gasp earned me a low chuckle, the single slick finger in my ass starting to pull out again before pushing in deeper.

Did I mention Levi has amazing fingers?

“Do you like that?” Levi asked, voice low and teasing, his breath ghosting past my cheek as he leaned down to me. When I tried to respond, I was interrupted before I could even begin, all by a second finger being added and skillfully stretching me. My words turned into a mess of pants and low whines.

Not trusting my voice to form words and not sounds of pleasure, I nodded quickly as response to his question. I pulled at the soft fabric around my wrists, making the headboard rattle as I pushed myself down on those fingers and taking them in as far as I could.

I was impatient. I wouldn’t deny that. After waiting for a whole week for Levi to come home, I wanted him to fuck me. Preparation was just a minor thing in all of this, something that I could go without.

“Levi,” I moaned his name, wiggling a bit to get his attention, as if I didn’t have it all already. “No preparations, just fuck me already.”

Levi remained quiet, his fingers stilling inside me. Had I taken him by surprise? This was something I had never asked of him before; I had always been the one to insist we had to use lots of preparations before the other put it in.

The silence only lasted a second before Levi regained himself. “Is that so? And since when did I take orders?”

Ah, I didn’t have an answer for that. I had to remind myself, again, that this was my punishment. Of course he would do the opposite of what I told him to.

“But I might take it in consideration,” Levi began and paused for effect to make his point clear. “If you beg for it.”

I let out a whine, one that was cut short when Levi curled his fingers inside of me and hit my special spot dead on. Without giving me time to regain my breath, he continued to tease that spot, massaging it like I had done before in front of him, except he did it so much better. It didn’t take long for him to make me into a hot, sweaty, panting mess beneath him. My dick twitched from the pleasure, begging to be touched and paid attention to. It was almost painful the way the cockring stopped my release, denying me what I wanted the most at the moment. I knew I would come to hate it eventually.

As a cherry on the top, I wasn’t able to beg for Levi to let me come, neither could I beg for him to fuck me. In fact, I wasn’t able to think about anything but the burning pleasure his fingers created. Whenever I thought I had a grip on myself, one good enough to let me say something, I would open my mouth and let out cries of pleasure instead of what I was going to say originally.

Levi’s free hand moved over my stomach, touching me while I was so heavily distracted. I arched into his touch anyway, rolling my hips in time of his fingers movements. The hand left feather light touches, my skin burning from the touch and leaving a tingling sensation. Fingers graced over my stomach, my chest, following the curve of my collarbone, before coming to a stop at my face. A thumb followed the line of my lips gently and I couldn’t help but pull it into my mouth, giving it a light suck and then letting it go with a soft ‘pop’, the sound drenched in my own.

Despite the none-too-gently fingerfucking I was put through, not that I complained, Levi still cupped my face like I would break beneath him. His fingers in my ass never stopped teasing me, not even when he leaned down and captured my lips in a kiss that left me breathless.

Taking a shaky breath, I managed to clear my head for just a second. That second was enough to let out a single word between my heavy breathing.

“Please.”

“Hm?” I could hear the smirk in his voice and I let out a frustrated noise. “Please what?”

“P-please,” I managed to say again, curling and uncurling my hands into fists at the headboard. The pleasure was beginning to become too much for me, I needed release, needed to come. “Fu-fuck me, Levi. Ple-ah!”

Whining, I let my head tilt to the side, feeling a drop of sweat finding its way down my throat. Levi’s hand ghosted down over my body and I felt him sit up straighter. The fingers inside of me stilled before they were removed with a slick sound. I let out a silent gasp at the loss, but the mourning quickly turned into anticipation to have my dick touched. Levi had listened to my weak begging, and he would finally grant me the release I desperately needed.

Right?

The sound of plastic being ripped open made me freeze. Wasn’t he going to touch me after all? No, that would just be too cruel.

“Levi,” I had intended the sound of his name to come out in a serious tone, but instead it was a moan that left me. “Please, I need…”

I swallowed, allowing him to let out a teasing “hm?” in my pause.

“I need you to touch me,” I continued, more secure on my voice, but still begging. “Please, I need release.”

The answer I got was not one I expected, but then again, when did things ever go my way when I was tied up?

Levi did a scolding sound, leaning down and letting his breath ghost past my lips. “Ah, I can’t do that, my love. You’ve been a naughty boy while I was away.”

“B-but,” I felt my lower lip tremble as I rolled my hips up in a desperate try to get some sort of satisfaction. “You told me I was a good boy before. So please-“

A low chuckle, full of lust and want, reached me and made me close my mouth. “You might have been a good boy, but you’re still a naughty, horny and impatient lover.”

The way he said ‘lover’, in a low purr like a cat, sent shivers down my spine. He was right, of course; I was all of the things he described.

“Eren,” Levi said, hand supporting his weight next to my head while his other hand guided something to my asshole. “Your punishment is far from over.”

With those words, Levi pushed into me and not stopping until he was buried deep inside. I arched my back, lips parted as I tried to breathe and the headboard rattling as I pulled at the fabric that kept me in place.

“Fuck,” Levi groaned, hand gripping my hips so hard I knew I would have marks tomorrow. “You’re tight.”

Well, what did he expect after not being fucked for a whole week? Fingers alone couldn’t even compete with his dick in size. But, I had to say, it felt good being filled up again.

I rolled my hips, grinding into him in a way to tell him that I was ready; he didn’t need to wait for me to adjust to him. I wanted to be fucked, hard and without mercy. I wanted him to make me forget everything but his name.

I didn’t even have to tell him I wanted all that, he already knew.

Pulling out, I felt the emptiness in my ass that he left, but he pushed back in again with enough force to push my body higher on the bed, the sheets sticking to my body from sweat.

Levi continued to slam into me, skin slapping against skin as the slight pain was exchanged by immense pleasure. Except for the sounds of skin against skin, the rattling of the headboard could be heard as the bed was pushed against the wall with each and every thrust. Sweet sounds left both mine and Levi’s lips, a mix of groans and pants, moans and whimpers and cries of the other’s name.

I was louder than Levi though. He fucked me so hard that the blindfold was starting to slip, but I kept my eyes closed in pleasure, head tilted back. I knew this was going to hurt tomorrow, both my ass and my voice from the screaming. All that was on my mind though was Levi, how he moved inside of me, finding and hitting that spot along with his first thrusts. If it weren’t for the cockring I would’ve come a long time ago.

I tried to call his name, but it just came out as a mess of ‘Le’ and ‘ah’s as I gasped. I could feel him getting closer to his second release, his thrust speeding up and becoming rougher. All I could do was to scream of pleasure beneath him, too lost to do anything but wrap my legs around his waist to pull him deeper inside.

Levi came with a scream of my name, his lips quickly finding my shoulder to suffocate the sounds. It took enormous will for him to not collapse on me, which I appreciated that he didn’t. My head was spinning, the pressure in my lower stomach making me feel like I would explode any second.

Levi pulled out and a short pause followed, probably as he tied up the condom and threw it in the trash. The next second, Levi’s breath ghosted past my ear.

“You’ve done well, Eren.”

The cockring was removed with a swift motion and I was pushed into ecstasy as I came, cum coating my stomach and chest in a sticky mess. My mouth was formed in an ‘O’, a silent scream never leaving my lips.

 

-

 

I think I blacked out from the orgasm, because the next thing I remember is Levi’s warm arms embracing me and his steady heartbeat to my ear.

Letting a content moan escape me, I cracked my eyes open drowsily to look up at my lover. Levi smiled gently at me, hand gently massaging my back.

The blindfold was gone, as well as the cloth tied around my wrists. My stomach no longer carried the sticky feeling of cum, and I realized that Levi must have cleaned us both.

Blinking slowly, I pressed myself closer to him, lips finding his skin to give him chaste kisses. Our legs were entangled beneath the covers, both of us still naked. I didn’t want to put on clothes yet anyway.

When I looked up at Levi the next time, I was met with a worried expression. I tilted my head a bit to the side, confused to why he would give me such an expression.

“Was I too rough?” His voice was low, muffled by my hair that he buried his face in. I shook my head, smiling against his hot skin.

“Why would you think that?” My voice was hoarse, most likely from all my screaming. I gave Levi’s jaw a gentle kiss, the only part of his face I could reach at the moment. “It was amazing, the best sex I’ve had in a long time.”

Kissing my head, Levi leaned his forehead against mine. “Apparently so good that you passed out from it.”

At that, we both laughed, but I didn’t deny that it was true. It had been a long while since I had an orgasm that good, that amazing. And it was the first time I’ve ever passed out from sex.

“Next time I’m away,” Levi began, kissing the tip of my nose lovingly. “Try and stand it until I’m home again, so that I have the pleasure to make you cum by myself.”

Humming happily, I closed my eyes. “I can’t promise anything.”

At that moment, Levi must have thought I was joking. However, the next time he was away on a business trip, a nice little video would await him on Skype.


End file.
